


《霍格沃茨一段往事》第九章 赌约

by KK0227



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25314073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KK0227/pseuds/KK0227





	《霍格沃茨一段往事》第九章 赌约

命运就似那若有若无的丝线，你看不见，摸不着，但是它却一直存在。

在苏格兰北部的河畔旁，有一座伫立的塔，那塔是如此的巧夺天工，即使是最具盛名的石匠在它的面前也会褪色，夜里，在月光的吹拂下，塔顶会显露出不同忽明忽暗的图案，这时，星图便会显现出来。有时，占星师会在这里静静的观测这天象，即使观测不出什么，也可以在这不断变化的中找到些乐趣和慰籍。这天，占星师似乎显得有些疲惫，刚刚送走了他的一波“老朋友”，他静静的看着星象，那辽阔的星空以及无垠的边线，即便是如他一般的已不知在这个地方看过多少遍的人，也不由得赞叹。

“星辰如丝，皆有关联。” “命运或许可以被打破，但终究会以另一种方式汇集而成。不过，我想你应该今天不是回来专门找我来观星的吧，罗伊纳。” 占星师的身后，便是被他称作为罗伊纳的女子，也就是他的女儿。她面容苍白且有些严肃，甚至有些让人生畏，拥有和她早逝母亲的黑色的长发，她虽然美丽，但是却据人千里之外。

“有一些事，遮蔽了我的天目，挡住了我的眼睛。预言是可以以任何方式和时间发生，即使改变你也只能改变其中一个支流，最终的方向还是不会改变。”

“没错，所以我们也只能观测预言，却不能影响和改变它。”

“如果有人强行改变了预言呢？”

占星师意味深长的看了他的女儿一眼，说：”改变预言也不是不可能的事，只是很难，你需看清那一条是正确的路。

”黑雾终将会散去，我的女儿，你要小心，小心那些可以迷惑你的东西。“ 如果不加小心，便是死亡。

“罗伊纳，他们要举办一场宴会，你去不去？” 回到自己的住所后，她的丈夫－波修斯（国王的次子）跟她说起这件事。

“嗯，要去。” 罗伊纳回答完，便回到了自己做实验用的房间之中。

“爸爸，妈妈还在做实验吗？她是不是不高兴了？“ 小海莲娜不知何时从屋外走了进来，刚刚四岁的她显然对于爸爸妈妈这种复杂关系的理解程度有限，用着小奶音娇声娇气的问

”没有的事，你母亲并没有不高兴之类的，只是她在做实验，你千万不要打扰她，要不然你就再也没有机会见到那些奇妙的小东西了。

“奇妙的小东西，你说的是这个吗？”话音刚落，海莲娜手上的纸就变成了一只小鸟的模样，小鸟在天空中盘旋一会儿，缓缓的落在了桌子上。

“这可真是…” 波修斯此刻真的是什么话都说不出来，他们的女儿，果然也继承了那样的天赋。

“奇妙吗？这是我从母亲那里偷偷学的，不要和她说哦！”

“嗯，真的很令人赞叹，我的小海莲娜竟然都长得这么大了！” 说完便把孩子带往草地上，和孩子一起玩着丢球游戏，那一天傍晚，罗伊纳的住处响起前所未有的欢乐的声音，那声音就连在预言的罗伊纳也不由得一颤，不过也仅仅是一瞬间。

此时，鹰的房间里最醒目的就是一颗悬挂如球一般的物体，那个物体身上缠绕着几处丝线，罗伊纳轻轻的把他们拨开，并且念了个咒语，使自己陷入更深层次的魔法催眠当中。

画面中，还是那个熟悉又不曾熟悉的悬崖，雄鹰在天空中盘旋，却被无法穿透的云层遮挡。狮子在统领大家，却被手中的爪子误伤。獾在补充着食物，来源却出了问题。蛇在用自己的方式保护着大家...突然画面转变了，悬崖消失，森林变成焦土，死亡的味道到处都是，人们在互相厮杀，在那烈焰尽头是什么，谁也不知道。“救救我！请救救我！” 最后，她听到一些声音。“请不要这么做了！不要！我答应你！我什么都答应。”你黑暗压抑的空间，孩子的求救声。在罗伊纳完全掌握线索之前，她便清醒了过来。

预言无变动，3天后有一场宴会，也许有你想要的 (RR）

收到，我会去查 。我们的赌约仍存在 (SS) 

在这虚假与繁华并存的都城中，一个身穿黑色斗篷看不出脸的男人，在将吊坠盒慢慢收在怀中，并越走越远。


End file.
